One Book Closes and Another Opens
by Shaunsie
Summary: Elphaba's book has closed but what happened to Glinda? Will she find new love? And what happens when she tells her friend Kiuka of Elphaba and the truth.  Will Kiuka believe her? First FanFiction ever... Read and Review
1. Prologue

Elphaba's book has closed but what happened to Glinda? Will she find new love? And what happens when she tells her friend Kiuka of Elphaba and the truth. Will Kiuka believe her? First FanFiction ever... Read and Review

* * *

><p><em><strong>Copyright: I do NOT own Wicked, no matter how much I wish I did!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

'_Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you, I have been changed for good..'_

'_No one mourns the Wicked'_

I wish every day I could take back everything that ever happened to Elphaba. I wish that I hadn't made her that promise.

Elphaba Thropp was an extraordinary girl who was talented magically. She was misunderstood, used for her powers by the people who she believed wonderful! Elphaba died for what she believed in. My heart yearns for my best friend every day and all she could have done but one book closes and another opens.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I origanly said that there would be a slight Gelphie... I can now say I have changed my mind, so if you are not interested in Fiyeraba =]**


	2. Celebrations

_**Copyright: I do NOT own Wicked**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_Knock knock_! A knock at the door interrupted Glinda's train of thought.

"Mi..ss…Gl…i..n..da" Chistery slurred, he was still regaining his speech after what that awful Wizard put him through.

"Yes Chistery, come in" Glinda replied, still trying to regain full control of her emotions. The Monkey hopped in, Glinda looked over to him and realized he was carrying the Grimmerie, Elphaba's most prized possession. Glinda lifted herself of the bed and walked over to the Monkey,

"What is it Chistery?" Chistery saw a flash of worry cross Glinda's face and immediately reached out and handed her the book.

"Mi..ss..E..l.p…h..a..ba..s" Glinda's eyes started watering and quickly reached out for the Grimmerie and hugged it to her chest. It had been a week since Elphaba melted, and the Ozian's were celebrating around the Emerald city. Everyday Glinda was filled with guilt and regret about her best friends, her Elphie, and every night she would cry herself to sleep. She wish she could tell everyone how Elphaba was not 'Wicked', agh how she relished that word. It was her best friends dying wish that Glinda not clear her name, as all the Ozian's would only turn against her but every day that they celebrated the death of her friend the more the quilt, anguish and sadness piled up on Glinda's heart, so much sometimes that she couldn't bare it much longer.

_Knock knock! _'What is it with people and interrupting me today' Glinda thought to herself but instead replied to the knock with a formal tone

"Yes, who is it?"

"Miss, it is Rij, I wanted to come and see if you are joining the celebrations of the Wicked Witch's death?" Rij called from behind the giant closed doors.

Rij was the new captain of the guard after Fiyero eloped with Elphaba, and was killed. Rij was the only person who would ever come to see how she was. At first she thought that he was just checking on her as his job, but as time went on she realized that he actually _wanted _to see how she was. Glinda tried not to let her voice tremble when she replied to the statement. Of course she didn't want to celebrate her best friend's death!

"Oh Rij, I am not feeling all that well today" Glinda paused for a moment and used her acting skills to fake a cough, "Could you please send my wishes and good fortunes to all Ozian's"

"Miss, are you sure you are okay?" Glinda could hear the concern in his voice and she wished she could tell him. But she knew she couldn't, 'I promised Elphie' she thought to herself. "Would you like me to fetch a doctor?"

"Oh, no thank you Rij, I just have a slight headache, nothing too bad, thank you" Some fast thinking got the young Gillikin out of that one.

"Very well, Miss, my pleasure as always" Rij sighed as he walked away. Would that girl never know that he cared for her deeply?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you for reading; I love constructive criticism/reviews! This is my first FanFiction and my first chapter story I have ever written! I was pressured to write on here by my friend Amy (aka bobthetree123, read her stories they are awesome ;) I have also never read the Wicked books or The Life's and Times of The Wicked Witch of the West, so if you believe I am getting characters wrong based on that I am sorry! I have only seen the musical! :D**_


	3. A new friend and a mystery man

**Copyright: I do NOT own Wicked, or the character of Glinda Upland**

_**Chapter 2 – A new friend and a mystery man**_

* * *

><p>Glinda stayed in her room the whole day, she couldn't go down to celebrate, no, she <em>wouldn't<em> go. She had a lot of time to think about everything while she was in her room alone. Glinda thought about Elphaba's cause, what she died for and decided that she, Glinda Upland was going to continue that very cause. Her thoughts would casually drift over to the late Winkie prince Fiyero, her first love. She dismissed these thoughts as soon as they arose; she had forgiven Elphaba of taking Fiyero from her. But she didn't take him, they loved each other. In moments of her solitude thinking Glinda would think of Rij, how her cared for her, but she kept telling herself that he couldn't care for her. She was a horrible person. But what Glinda was thinking about most was Elphaba's cause. She carefully pulled out one of her friends old notepads that she had stolen from Shiz University. 'What would Elphaba do?' Glinda thought. She hadn't heard the door open and a curious young man piped up,

"Who is Elphaba?" Glinda jumped out of her skin and turned around to see Rij standing at the door. Had she accidently said that aloud?

"What are you doing in here? Why didn't you knock? I never said anything about anyone named…" Glinda paused and looked up, her face was flushed and quite frankly she didn't know what to do. She saw a flash of confusion and then… she could read Rij so well. She looked down and her checks grew a deep crimson.

"Miss, are you okay? You seem a bit flushed! Maybe you need some air, would you like me to escort you outside?" Glinda's head snapped up, Rij had a pleasant smile on his face, one of joy. Glinda couldn't help but giggle and return his smile with her own. As if it were possible Rij looked even more delighted. He hadn't seen Glinda smile like this since he was in the Gale force himself, before Price Fiyero left and before the Witch melted.

"That would be lovely" Glinda jumped up from her pink silk bed and skipped over to Rij. Something about him made Glinda feel safe… dare she say it… _happy._ Rij held out his arm to the blonde and she took it gracefully. They headed outside into the palace gardens, the couple began to talk about their lives before they came what they were today, although Glinda left everything out about Elphaba. It only seemed like a matter of seconds before one of the Gale force guards came running out to the garden.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your Ozness but there is a letter for you, and the deliver said he must see you in person to hand over the letter" The guard looked out of breath and completely red in the face.

"Thank you, I will go right away" Glinda said, a bit mournfully, she was having such a great time with Rij, laughing and smiling something she had forgotten how to do. "Good bye Rij, I hope we can do this again some other time" Glinda smiled and waved before she was escorted back inside by the guard. She made her way to the door, the guards opened them for her and she was met with a hooded figure.

"Miss Glinda, I have come to deliver a letter to you" his voice was raspy and shaking, as if he were nervous. He looked down to the ground so that his black hood could cover more of his face.

"Thank you, sir, but who may I ask is the letter from?" Glinda tried to peak under the hood to see the man's face only to be met with a sheet of black material.

"I do not know Miss, Glinda" his voice broke when he said her name, Glinda recognized that voice nearly instantly, she looked up from the letter and focused steadily on the man standing in front of her. He turned to leave but Glinda stopped him. The man's head jerked up suddenly and his eyes locked with Glinda's. Sunning blue meeting a softer sky blue. Glinda gasped and backed away, the man pulled back and immediately looked down.

"F..ii..yero? Is that you?" Glinda's eyes started to cloud over, no it couldn't be him! Fiyero had died, she saw the guards take him away. It couldn't be him! Glinda's mind was telling her that it just couldn't be Fiyero; he was dead, gone, with the un-named God. But her heart was screaming that much more loudly, screaming that she knew that voice, those beautiful blue eyes. She looked back up to see the figure retreating into the distance.

"NO! Please wait!" Glinda was screaming, crying, she fell to the floor in a rack of tears. She felt strong arms wrap around her tiny frame, and she felt safe. If Fiyero was alive, and she knew in her heart that he was, could that mean Elphaba was alive too?

She sunk into Rij's embrace and sobbed loud, hard tears. She wanted, needed her best friend and the mere thought of her being alive racked Glinda to the core. Could it be true? Only time and searching could tell…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes, I know I skipped right to the point of bringing Fiyero back, but I love the characters to much to write a story without them Well I hope you enjoyed… Reviews including constructive criticism would be much appreciated :D**_


	4. The Truth

**Copyright: I do NOT own Wicked or any of the charcters, except for Rij :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 – The truth<strong>_

Rij gathered the distraught women in his arms and took her into the living room.

"Miss, you need to tell someone why you act like this" Glinda looked up slightly but not making eye contact with him. "Please, you can't keep it bottled up inside." Glinda took one long deep breath and whipped away her tears before meeting Rij's eyes.

"I thought I saw Fiyero, Rij, Fiyero Tiggular, which means that Elphie must be alive" Glinda's voice stopped shaking and she looked stern and confident in her words. Rij had a puzzled look on his face that made Glinda giggle a little.

"Wait, who is 'Elphie'?" Rij asked still very confused. Glinda took another deep breath, could she really trust him with this secret or would it destroy their relationship, or worse Glinda herself.

"Elphaba is, was, my best friend" Glinda looked away and whispered "also known as the Witch of the West" Glinda looked up to see Rij's reaction and it was exactly as she thought it would be, confused, hurt and worried.

"Miss-"

"Call me Glinda"

Rij took a deep breath "Glinda, you were friends with the Witch? How? Why? When?"

Glinda took in each question as it was, and told the story of how her and her ex-roommate met. How they loathed each other and then became best friends. How the Wizard used her to halt the Animal's speech and willingness to think as humans do. She told him about the mistake she made by telling Morrible how to capture Elphaba. How Fiyero loved Elphaba over herself and how he selflessly risked his life to save her, which cost him exactly that his life, or so she thought. Lastly how she had told the Wizard the truth she had discovered about Elphaba. The Wizard was really Elphaba's father. The shock of the situation rose up inside Rij; he didn't know what to believe. Of course he wanted to believe what Glinda was telling him but it would go against everything he was told, what he originally believed in. He looked up at Glinda still extremely confused and even more so than before.

"Glinda, I am confusifyed! Are you trying to tell me that The Witch –"

Glinda flinched "Please don't call her that"

"Oh, I'm sorry, as I was saying are you trying to tell me that, Elphaba was not really as wicked as the Wizard and Morrible made us believe. And that you were actually her 'friend'" Rij had taken in all her word and was shaken. 'Is she serious?' He thought to himself.

"Yes, that is correct! And that man I saw at the door" her voice started quivering again and her eyes started watering. "He… had Fiyero's eyes, I could recognize them anywhere. His voice broke to and it sound exactly like him" Glinda grabbed Rij "It was Fiyero, Rij, I swear it, it was him!" Glinda started shaking and crying, Rij gathered her in his arms again and kissed the top of her head. He believed her, Glinda, usually a happy, energetic young woman would not be this distraught if it weren't anything.

"Glinda, look at me" Rij lifted Glinda's chin up so that their eyes locked. "I believe you, okay, you believe me don't you?"

Glinda smiled a bit "Of course, I believe _you_" Rij took in Glinda's statement and decided that this would be the right time.

He let his drop gaze from her eyes to her beautiful full lips, when he looked back at the blondes eyes they were even more beautiful and sparkling then before. He could see hope in them and took this as his sign t proceed. He swept his head down and placed his lips on Glinda's. She took a mere amount of seconds to respond to his kiss, there was a spark between them as they both felt the warmth of each other's touch caress through their bodies. Just as quickly as the moment had started it ended, Glinda pulled back, with a look of hurt in her eyes. She averted her eyes from the dashing young man in front of her and ran from the room. Glinda ran all the way to her suite, tears dripping down her cheeks, she ran into her suite and 'plunked' on her bed sobbing. She had never felt this way before, 'I ruined a good moment, oh Rij is going to be so devastated' she thought to herself and before long her pillow was soaked with warm tears.

"What am I going to do?" Glinda asked herself. She knew exactly what she was going to do next. Her real question is 'Was Rij going to help her find Fiyero and possible Elphaba'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews would be much appreciated :) I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I am not really (at all) a top student in English, so I was really worried about how this was going to turn out! But thank you for reading! :)**


	5. Fiyero's Surprise

_**Chapter 4 – Fiyero's surprise**_

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright: I do not own Wicked but will gladly take it if it is up for my taking! *evil giggle*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiyero's POV<strong>

"F..ii..yero? Is that you?" Glinda cried and from what Fiyero could see her eyes started watering. He was trying so hard to keep his identity hidden, but he knew she might catch him out she was much smarter then she looked. Glinda looked away for a moment and Fiyero decided that it would be a good time to leave.

He quickly started walking away, he got about 15 meters away before he heard Glinda scream for him to come back. No matter how much Fiyero wished he could turn back and tell Glinda everything he couldn't and he wouldn't, his first priority was to protect Elphaba.

Once Fiyero was out of sight he broke into a run back to the forest on the borders of the city where Elphaba was waiting for him. She smiled when she saw him running out of the city gates. Elphaba was so glad that Glinda hadn't found him out and captured him, it was the least she needed. Plus she had something very important to tell him.

"All went well?" Elphaba asked with a slight giggle as Fiyero crushed her in a hug.

"Not _too_ well at all, Glinda recognized my eyes. You shouldn't have turned me back before I went" He replied and let the green woman go.

"We will discuss it when we get back to the cottage." Elphaba said as she headed off for her new form of transportation. A new broom. It wasn't quite as sharp or well behaved as her old broom but it would have to do since she wasn't going to get that back anytime soon. The couple mounted the broom, Fiyero behind Elphaba, holding her waist. Elphaba flicked her feet off the ground and before long they were in the air. They began heading south to their cottage. The cottage was found quite close to Quadaling Country. They only ever went into the City for supplies and books, mainly for books as Elphaba had never lost her love for reading. As they approached the cottage the broom took a downwards decent and Elphaba landed the broom gracefully.

"It's almost dawn, we have been travelling all night" Elphaba remarked once they were inside the cottage. The cottage had been abandoned because of old tales that it was haunted; it was very plain, to Elphaba's liking. It consisted of two small bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining with an enjoined living area and one bathroom. It had a small fire place in the living area that Elphaba enjoyed siting at and reading, usually with Fiyero. They had only been living in the cottage for a short time almost two weeks now, but Elphaba and Fiyero had come to quite like living there.

"Would you like to sleep? Or do you want to hear about how my very short and heart breaking tragic story of my encounter with Glinda?" Fiyero asked in a very serious yet somewhat playful way.

Elphaba giggled at him "umm, I think I would like to hear what happened with Glinda" Elphaba answered. Fiyero told Elphaba the short story and how devastated Glinda was.

"She was screaming and crying, I just wanted to tell her that you and I are alive." Fiyero actually looked on the verge of tears. Just by thinking about how distraught Glinda was made Elphaba long for her best friend to tell her they were alive and well. Fiyero composed himself. "But I knew I had to protect you." He smiled then to reassure Elphaba but she just looked mournful.

"Elphaba," he reached out and took her hands "We have to think about what is right! We need to protect ourselves and Glinda too." Fiyero cupped his loves face in his hands and gently place a kiss on her lips. She looked up then and smiled a bit,

"Fiyero, I know, I really just wish that we could tell her. She doesn't deserve this pain, she did nothing wrong and nothing to deserve this!" Elphaba cried. She hated thinking about Glinda so upset, and over her.

"Fae, I think we should sleep now. We have had a long day and the last thing we want is you falling asleep when you are trying to do something of importance" He joked, and half carried half guided Elphaba to the first bedroom. She took a quick bath and slipped into bed next to Fiyero, she cuddled up into his side.

"I love you Elphaba" He said after a moment of silence and kissed her head.

" love you too.." Elphaba mummered, she was already half asleep.

The next morning, Elphaba awoke to the smell on pancakes being made and she put er robe on and made her way ut to the kitchen. Fiyero smiled when he saw her walk into the room.

"Hello my love" He chimed rather happily for this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Fiyero, what has gotten you out of bed this early?" Elphaba asked, Fiyero was definitely not one to get out of bed early for anything.

"I just wanted to treat the most beautiful woman in Oz, to a lovely breakfast" Fiyero replied rather dramatically.

"Fiyero? Really…" Elphaba started only to be cut off by very loud 'I'm-not-listening' humming by Fiyero. Elphaba decided not to persist with her comment as Fiyero would only argue with her about it. 'You are beautiful to me, Elphaba, and I will wait for you to see it too' Elphaba had always thought she hadn't the hint of the word beautiful in her.

The couple sat down and ate breakfast together before Elphaba went off in her search for new spells she could find in old spell books she had bought. Elphaba had been so engrossed with her reading that when she looked up she realized it was almost dinner.

She quickly got to her feet to start preparing the meal for her and Fiyero. It had to be a special meal tonight as Elphaba had something very exciting to tell him about. She had been in the kitchen for about an hour before Fiyero walked in from collecting supplies from the City he smelt the beautiful aroma.

"What has brought on such a wonderful smelling meal?" Fiyero asked, genuinely curious. Elphaba jumped she hadn't expected Fiyero to be home yet.

"Oh… I thought you might want a nice dinner as you made me such a wonderful breakfast" she answered quickly. Fiyero picked up on the speed of her reply and decided she had something that she was hiding from him. Within ten minutes of being back, Elphaba had served the meal. A roast with beans, from the forests around the cottage, and pataoes. Elphaba was actually nervous about telling Fiyero of the surprise, she didn't know how he would react. Would he be excited? Or angry? Elphaba made the thoughts leave as she cleared her throat. Fiyero glanced up from the meal with a mouth full of food.

"Dish you wanna say somein?" Fiyero asked with another mouthful, making his words sound very strange. Elphaba giggled

"Fiyero Tiggular, do not talk with our mouthful of food" Elphaba chastised jokingly.

Fiyero swallowed his food before replying "Yes mum" He laughed and looked at Elphaba with an 'I'm-waiting-and-want-to-get-back-to-my-food' look.

"Well… umm… Fiyero" Elphaba started stuck with word, something that she hardly_ ever_ did. "I am… well… I'm…" Fiyero looked at her intently waiting for her to say what she needed to.

"Fiyero Tiggular, you are going to be a father" Elphaba stated, confindent now.

Fiyero's face lite up, surprise, joy, fear and then love crossed his face all within the five seconds he had known. He got up of his seat and started dancing around the room before picking Elphaba up into a hug and carry-dancing her around the room. Elphaba laughed as he did so.

"Are you happy?" she asked, amidst their dancing.

"Yes! I! AM!" Fiyero practically half yelled half sung. "When did this amazing news happen, exactly?" He gently put Elphaba down and looked at her intently now, waiting for yet another answer.

"The night we ran away together, before Nessa died" Elphaba said a little mournfully. Remembering and talking about her sister was not something Elphaba enjoyed doing at all. She still blamed herself for Nessa's death, even though she knew it was Madame Morrible who caused the 'bizarre and unexpected twister of fate' as her blonde roommate had called it.

Fiyero had a goofy smile on his face, he was so happy he could probably jump over the moon. "This is great Elphaba! We are going to have a son or daughter" He touched her stomach before looking into her dark brown eyes. He kissed her, and she responded with just as much passion and love as he had begun it with. They were going to have a family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is by far my biggest chapter of over 1000 words (which is big for me) I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter, I really couldn't think of anything to write after the last chapter to do with Glinda, so i just made something up about Elphie and Fiyero. Please RR i really appreciate feedback good or bad (just not _really_ bad)**


	6. A Leap of Faith

_**Chapter 5 – A Leap Of Faith**_

**Copyright: I don't own Wicked, therefor I don't own Glinda, Elphaba, Fiyero, Morrible (the Horrible), The Wizard etc. Although I do in fact own Rij, Kiuka, Timuku and Amika... don't I guys?**

**Rij: Unfourtunatley it's true *all nod***

**Glinda: Hehe sucks to be you!**

**Kiuka: Lady Glinda, that's not nice at all!**

**Fiyero: But I would prefer to be owned by this one *points at myself***

**Me: Ha! Beat that! *all boo***

**Elphaba: But you are mine, Yero**

**Fiyero: True that *nods***

**Me: Well fine then, I am sticking with my guys then!**

**Sorry about that, had a random moment, oh and I also want to say I sorta stole the title for this chapter from RENT the musical, if you have not seen it I suggest you go forward and see it! anyways...onwards with this chapter... **

****Glinda's POV****

* * *

><p>Glinda was pacing her suite, trying to figure out what to do. She wanted to try and find Fiyero but she didn't want to alert anyone, just in case. Rij was still in shock over the whole incident, he hadn't come out of his quarters for 2 days now. Glinda had her servants bring food to him, so that he wouldn't stave.<p>

Glinda had also kept to herself for both of these days. She still hadn't made any progress in her plans. Her personal maid Kiuka would occasionally check on her of a day, coming to Glinda suite and asking if there was anything she could do, if there was anything wrong. Kiuka was her only friend in the palace, other than Rij, she would listen to everything Glinda would say, comfort her when she was upset. Kiuka didn't know about Elphaba and Glinda now felt guilty for not telling her. Kiuka was reasonable tall, only a bit shorther the Elphaba, as Glinda could remember. She had dark brown eyes and blonde hair, although not as pure a blonde as Ginda's, it had more orange in it. She had a fair complexion and perfect feature, her face was well proportioned but her eyes where the thing that stood out to Glinda the most. 'So much like Elphie's'. Kiuka had stuck by Glinda ever since she was named 'Glinda the Good' by Morrible. Amidst Glinda's thought she wondered whether Kiuka would have any ideas about what she should do.

Glinda kept thinking, something the blonde was not accustomed with doing, she wrote notes in her favourite pink velvet notepad. There was a knock at her large doors and Kiuka entered timidly.

"Lady Glinda" she curtseyed slightly "Is there anything I can get you? You have been in here for a few hours without food." Kiuka's voice was timid and small, like she was afraid of Glinda.

"Has Rij come out of the guard's quarters yet?" Glinda asked

"Master Rij is still in his rooms. I just had Amika take him some food and drink" Kiuka replied, and smiled a bit. "It's good you care for him, Miss, you seem happier. And Master Rij always did like you" She smiled a genuine smile that made Glinda giggle.

"Thank you, Kiuka; I do have one thing to ask you." Glinda said and invited the young girl to sit down. "I want to put forward to you a completely hypothetical out there and see what your opinion about it is." Glinda waited for a response and Kiuka just nodded her head. "If you saw someone that you knew, an old friend, that you thought was dead. What would you do?" Glinda looked at Kiuka intently as Kiuka contemplated the situation.

"I really don't know, Miss, I would probably have set out after them. Try to find the truth about them. I would ask people if they had seen, this friend, and then try to find them with all my power" She replied, and looked at Glinda to see her reaction. Glinda thought over what Kiuka had said, and smiled at her.

"Thank you Kiuka, that does help me somewhat. You have always been such a good friend to me. I thank you for that Kiuka" Glinda said and hugged Kiuka. Kiuka was supriesed by the sudden affection Glinda was showing towards her and hugged her back.

"It's no problem, Miss.."

"Please Kiuka, call me Glinda, I really don't like my friends calling me 'Miss' it's just to formal" Glinda quickly said.

"Sorry, Mi.. Glinda. I am glad I could help, really. But was that example really hypothetical?" Kiuka asked, she had always been curious of Glinda's actions.

Glinda stiffened at this, could this girl really read Glinda that well? "Well, it wasn't exactly hypothetical. I did see someone that I though was dead, and I didn't know what to do." Glinda replied.

"Oh Mis.. Glinda, I knew it! I really did… who was the friend Glinda. If I may so bold as to ask?"

"Fiyero. Fiyero Tiggular" Glinda answered. The name making tears spring to her eyes.

Kiuka quickly hugged Glinda. "Glinda, it can't be true. The last we saw of Fiyero, was when he ran away with the Witch" Kiuka felt Glinda tense. "What's wrong, Glinda?"

Glinda took a deep breath and looked into the young girls eyes. "You have eyes like her, Kiuka, you have her eyes." Glinda said mournfully. Kiuka looked confused.

"Glinda, who's eyes do I have?"

Glinda took another deep breath, several to be precise. "Elphaba's eyes" Glinda replied simply.

Kiuka looked more confused than ever. "Glinda, please, who is Elphaba?" Kiuka asked, practically begging. Glinda let tears roll down her cheeks, as she told her ever so famous story about Shiz and Elphaba. Glinda watched Kiuka as she took everything in.

"You mean to say, th… that… you and the Witch are… were… friends?" Kiuka stuttered and looked as shocked as ever.

"Yes, that is what I am saying. And she wasn't wicked at all, she was just trying to protect the Animal's. This was the opposite of what the Wizard and Morrible wanted so they condemned her to the title of The Wicked Witch of the West. They turned the whole of Oz on her, even her sister believed that she was wicked." Glinda explained to Kiuka "You do believe me, don't you?" Glinda asked concerned from the look on Kiukas face.

"I.. really don't know Glinda!" Kiuka confessed "It's all just so confusifying! You were friends with the Witch... or should I say Elphaba… and she wasn't really wicked, just trying to help" Kiuka went over the basics aloud. Just then Rij came through the door.

"Glinda" he saw Kiuka then and eyed Glinda. "Why does she looked so confused"

"Rij, it's good to see you too" Glinda replied sarcastically "I told her about Elphaba" Glinda said and then say that Rij was angry.

"Why would you do that Glinda?" He practically yelled at her.

"I thought she should know, she has stuck by me this whole time. And I though she deserved to know the truth." Glinda answered in a calm tone, this wasn't something to get upset about.

"Master Rij" Kiuka piped up all of a sudden. Rij looked at her and nodded so she would continue. "Do you believe what Glinda says about 'Elphaba'" she asked

Rij nodded. "I do, I always thought the law about the Animal's was wrong. I also always knew that the truth was not what the Wizard or Madame Morrible said, they always were liars" Glinda smiled at Rij.

"Then, I too, believe you Glinda" said Kiuka. She looked genuine in her words, but inside Kiuka was just confused, she didn't know what to believe. All her life she had depended on the Wizards word and now she was meant to believe Glinda that it was all a lie. Right then and there Kiuka decided she would pay a visit to one of the Wizards most trusted, Madame Morrible.

"If I may be excused, I think I need to get a glass of water" Kiuka said, as she left. Tonight she would plan her visit to Southstairs.

Rij looked at Glinda "I still cannot believe you would tell her, of all people" Rij seethed at the girl he loved.

"She has always stood by me, Rij, she can be trusted" Glinda replied

"Yes, but she has also stood by the Wizard and Morrible as well, longer then you" Rij pointed out

"Well, I thought she could be trusted. Alright, so please trust me?" Glinda pleaded. Of course, giving him a face like that, Rij couldn't help but trust her,

"It's okay Glinda, I trust you" she smiled and embraced him.

"I'm glad I have you" she said as she snuggled into his embrace.

"And me you" he answered her. She looked up and kissed him, Rij responded almost instantly with more love then he was capable of thinking he had. They remained this way for a few minutes before Rij broke their kiss and looked at Glinda's beautiful blue eyes.

"Glinda, I love you" Rij told her in a low whisper. Glinda smiled, the last time someone said that to her was Fiyero. But she now realized that Fiyero's 'I love you' had no heart in it at all, he was merely saying the words. But when Rij said it to her she could tell he meant it, with his whole heart.

"I think I love you too" She replied before he broke into a smile and kissed her again. They spent their night showing each other how much they loved one another.

Meanwhile, Kiuka was in her small room in the servants quarters planning her visit to South stairs. In all honesty the young girl was frightened, for one she was planning on going to _Southstairs, _A place for the worst criminals, murders, and two if what Glinda said was true then Morrible was exactly that, a murderer, and that terrified the her even more.

Kiuka was a brave person, for a 20 year old, her father was murdered by an Animal, or so the Wizard told her. Her mother was sick with a disease with no cure, her little sister Timuku, who was only 17, was looking after their mother. Timuku had dropped out of school a year ago to look after their mother.

Six years ago, her brother died of Pneumonia when he was ten, that is when her mother sent her out to work in the Palace, she had only been fourteen. Kiuka had felt devastation, guilt and suffered more hardship in her life then a twenty year old should. But that only made her stronger and she was determined to find out the truth about Elphaba and the Wizard, even if it meant going to Southstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I really had no idea what to write so i just did... it's hard to explain... but I hope you enjoyed it and please review... oh and by the way. I meant to finish the chapter at 'and that terrified her even more' but I thought you guys might want to know a bit more about Kiuka then just her apperance... Plus she thought it might be a good insight to her character, didn't you Kii?**

**Kiuka: It's true... please review**

**Some wise words! Thanks for reading =]**


	7. Confrontations

**A/N: A really short chapter, I was sort of stuck on what to write for Kiuka! Hope you enjoy! RIP Rob Guest, we will miss our Wizard 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiuka's POV<strong>

Kiuka had really only had no more than two real conversations with Madame Morrible, and now she was a convicted murder and she wanted to talk to her. The night after Glinda had told Kiuka about Elphaba, she planned to go out to Southstairs and confront Morrible about the truth. Kiuka was convinced that if Morrible told her it wasn't true then she would believe it no matter what Glinda said. She had been loyal to Morrible and the Wizard much longer then she had Glinda, so she would believe them over Glinda.

Kiuka woke up that morning and went by her normal business, tending to whatever Glinda needed and that was mainly some to talk to. Glinda always shared secrets with her, like how much she loved Master Rij. Kiuka decided to keep that to herself for the moment, she thought it was great that Glinda had finally found someone to share her life with, after Prince Fiyero ran off that it.

As night fell Kiuka started getting anxious, she was scared to death about her confrontation with Madame Morrible. Kiuka grabbed her coat and set out for the prison, it was a chilly night to make even more things creepy. As she aproched Southstairs, a guard asked her who she was here to see. Kiuka had already made a small white lie, saying that her aunt was in her. The guard agreed to let her see Morrible, Kiuka let out a sigh of relief and continued on. She was told to wait in a small room that had a piece of glass separating two sides. After no longer then ten minutes, Kiuka came face to face with Madame Morrible.

"Madame" Kiuka curtseyed as instinct to a higher authority. But remembered she was the higher of the two now. "I have come to discuss the Witch with you." She saw Morrible stiffen at the name.

"And why would that be?" Morrible asked in a cold, shrill voice.

"Because Madame, Lady Glinda claims that the Witch is not, in fact Wicked!" Kiuka exclaimed. "Is it true Madame? Was the Witch trying to make good?" Morrible cackled, her laugh ringing of the walls of the small room.

"What makes you not believe Lady Galinda, my dear?" Morrible asked coldy.

"I don't think the Witch was trying to do good, what you and the Wizard said she was doing was dreadful. My alliance was to you and the Wizard before Lady Glinda, therefor I would believe you over her." Kiuka replied in a rushed and slightly anxious tone.

"Well, my dear girl, you have chosen your alliance well. Elphaba, or the Witch as you call her, was indeed wicked, but not for the reason you think she was." Morrible sounded almost proud. "Elphaba went against what the Wizard and I were trying to do" Her tone of voice change in to a gently, luring voice "We wanted to make Oz a better place for us, but Elphaba would have none of it. She went against everything we believed in, she did in fact change those poor monkeys, making them grow wings" Morrible placed a hand to her heart, and sighed heavily "We wanted to use them as scouts, making sure all the criminals of Oz were put away, but as I said Elphaba had none of it. She ran away, leaving Lady Glinda to take her position." Morrible conclude with a snide smile. Kiuka took in all the information, but still was undecided whether this 'Elphaba' was indeed wicked.

"But Madame, does that make her wicked? Or was she just standing up for what she believed in?" Kiuka inquired. Morrible thought about how she should answer this question. She knew she need aliances for her revenge once she got out of here, yet she didn't want to lie to the girl.

"She was wicked in a way, yet she still stood up for what she believed in, and what she believed was wicked." Morrible answered watching Kiukas face carefully. Kiuka contemplated this for a few minutes then looked up straight into Morribles, cold grey eyes.

"Thank you Madame that is all I needed to know" She smiled before walking out if the room.

As Kiuka walked away from Southstairs she believed that Elphaba was indeed Wicked but for a reason that was different from the one she had originally believed. She was going to talk to Glinda about it the next day, Kiuka wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on and find out the truth.

Kiuka arrived back at the palace early in the morning and slipped back into her room. She fell asleep thinking about how and what she was going to say to Glinda when she woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See that button? That one *points at review button* just click it and type anything! =]**


	8. Questions

**Copyright: I do NOT own Wicked although I would love to own Fiyero *dreamy face***

* * *

><p><strong>Glinda's POV<strong>

Glinda was in her suite writing in her journal about how much she loved Rij, she felt as though she was back in school and was writing about her and Fiyero and how they were going to married one day. After bringing the thought of Fiyero up Glinda decided to try and strategies a plan to see if she could find her ex-lover and best friend, if she was still alive.

After about half an hour of thinking Glinda decided that she was just going to ask people if they had seen Fiyero. She was going to go into town dressed as a normal citizen of the Emerald city, bring a picture of Fiyero and ask people if they had seen him. She wanted to consult Rij before setting about to put her plan into action. She was just about to go and see him when Kiuka came into her suite.

"Kiuka!" Glinda exclaimed, she hadn't planned on seeing the servant girl for a while. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you a bit more about Elphaba. I did some research and found someone who knew some information on her and what she was like and I just wanted to see if you thought what they said was accurate." Kiuka stated.

"Okay," Glinda said a bit taken back by Kiuka's sudden confidence in talking to her. "Well, you can ask me anything you deem fit"

"Alright, thank you Glinda." Kiuka started. "This 'source' told me that Elphaba was indeed wicked but for something else then what she was first said to be. Is this true?"

"No, I never once believed Elphaba was wicked. As I told you to begin with, she was just trying to protect the Animal's" Glinda replied, she was getting the feeling that Kiuka hadn't believed her when she had told her about Elphaba.

"Alright, she also said that Elphaba was wicked because she stood up for what she believed in to the Wizard and her- Morrible. From what I have heard she seemed like that kind of person" Kiuka said.

"Elphaba did indeed stand up for what she believed in, that the Animals should have just as many right as any of us humans have. That is not what Madame Morrible and the Wizard believed in, therefor they said she was wicked, for not standing with them to overpower the Animals" Glinda replied.

Kiuka looked at Glinda and gave her a small smile. Was Morrible lying after all? Kiuka thought to herself. Could Elphaba really have been trying to 'help' the Animals? So many questions were whizzing through the young woman's mind.

"Thank you Glinda, I really do believe Elphaba was not as Wicked as she seemed" Kiuka said I a monotone.

"I am glad, Kiuka. Elphaba was a lovely woman, someone who I would trust my life with. She was an incredible woman, and had many strong and terrififying ideas!" Glinda exclaimed over joyed at thinking of her friend and all the wonderful things she would have done. Glinda's expression turned sullen and she looked up at Kiuka. "I really hope you believe what you say you believe! Don't let anyone else's personal opinions change what you believe in… or want" Glinda added, thinking of 'Horrible' Morrible and her own experiences,

"Thank you again Glinda, I really appreciate it!" Kiuka grabbed Glinda's hand and smiled "I have to go now, will you be okay?"

"Oh I will be fine, Kiuka, I can manage myself" Glinda smiled and squeezed Kiuka's hand letting her know she was fine.

"Good bye, Glinda" Kiuka got up and walked to the door.

"Thank you, Kiuka, for understanding!" Glinda exclaimed.

Glinda was left alone in her room, she took this opportunity to put the finishing touches on her posters to ask people if they had seen Fiyero. Within no more than ten minutes someone knocked on her door, Glinda called out for them to come in.

"Glinda" It was Rij, Glinda jumped up and ran to give him a hug. "Honey, I just wanted to ask you if you would meet me at the Emerald Restaurant for tea?" Rij asked with a joyous grin on his face, one that would make even the gloomiest of people smile back. Sure enough Glinda did exactly that.

"Wait, did you say the Emerald restaurant?" Glinda practically squealed! The Emerald Restaurant was the best restaurant in the Emerald City, it took months to book a reservation there and even then.

"Yes, sweetheart, I did" Rij laughed. Glinda squeaked a high pitch squeak and jumped on Rij. She looked up and then her expression turned from over joyed to serious.

"How did you manage to get a booking?" Glinda asked seriously but her expression not lasting that long! Rij laughed at her enthusiasm

"I have contacts, my sister is married to the owner" Rij replied in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. Glinda's jaw dropped, she hadn't known that! She squealed again and jump-hugged Rij.

"Oh, I am so excited!" Glinda cried kissing Rij on the cheek. Rij laughed and kissed her back

"You better get ready, love, you only have two hours!" Rij stated, knowing Glinda would take hours to get ready.

"You are right!" Glinda exclaimed, jumping back to the ground and rushing around the room. "You have to leave, Rij, I'm getting ready" Glinda pushed Rij all the way to the door and before she could lock him out, he put his foot in the door. "Rij, come on, I need to get ready!"

"One more kiss and I'll let you go" Rij said slyly

"Oh, fine!" Glinda replied, and quickly gave him a kiss "can you go now, please?"

"Sure" Rij laughed and headed away to get ready.

Glinda was rushing around finding a suitable outfit for tea. Collecting shoes and jewelry that matched the dress and then choosing. She glanced at the time after she had picked out her outfit and realized she only had an hour left to get ready!

"Holy Shiz!" Glinda exclaimed and rushed off to have a shower and do her make-up and hair. After she had her shower she sat down at her vanity table. She glanced at Elphaba's hat sitting behind the mirror and smiled before getting back to her preparations. She had finished her hair and was on to her make up when Rij called through the door.

"Glinda, I know your probably no ready yet, but we have to get going VERY soon!" Rij called, sounding a bit stressed. Glinda sensed the tone and began moving along a bit faster.

"I am almost done!" Glinda called out putting the last finishing touches to her make-up. She stood up and examined herself in her full length mirror. 'I look good' she thought to herself 'Very suitable for the Emerald Restaurant!' She walked out and slowly opened the door. At the very sight of Glinda, Rij's jaw dropped as far as possible.

"Glinda" Rij said breathlessly, completely blown away by her outfit. She was wearing a purple and silver dress down to her feet. It has a slim fit, and it flowed down when it got to her waist. She had matching silver heels on that made her much taller. Her hair was in lose curls down her back with a small purple bow. TO Rij she looked like an angel who just descended from the Un-named God's hands. "You look, beautiful" Rij said simplying and scooped her up in a kiss. Glinda giggled under his enthusiasm and smiled.

"You look handsome as well Rij!" Glinda exclaimed, pulling away and fixing his tie.

"Shall we, my lady" Rij said formally and put his arm out for Glinda to take.

"Thank you, good Sir" Glinda laughed as he led her out.

Rij smiled to himself, he hoped that everything would turn out perfectly tonight. He patted his pocket making sure the small box was tucked in safely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lets see... Who can see that button down their that says review?**

**Elphaba, Glinda, Kiuka, Rij and Fiyero: MEEEE!**

**Me: Goood! Now all those people out there *looks around* yeah I see you! Press the button and review =]**


	9. Authors Note

A/N: Hey guys… I know I haven't updated in a while but it's all for a good reason… well… I have had my very first writers block! I have no idea where this story is going or the plot really! So I am gonna take leave from this story for a while and hope that something happens in my head and I suddenly get a brilliant idea!

So sorry for anybody who was waiting for the next installment… but I am thinking of starting up a Gelphie or maybe another Fiyeraba story… I just need to keep my imaginative brain in function ;) Anyway thanks guys…

P.S Go check out some other amazing stories and authors.

Not Completely, Altogether Here by **Good Afternoon**… amazing story (Gelphie) it's also an AU

The Eternity Effect by **Good Afternoon** (sequel to Not Completely, Altogether Here)

If you fear the storm ahead by **The Dark Seagull** … okay this is the most amazing story I have read! It's a Wicked and Rent crossover (if you don't know what Rent is your seriously missing out… go youtube it!) It's a Fiyeraba and did I mention my favourite story on Fanfiction?

Swept Across The Storm (sequel to the above!) this one is not actually finished because the author is writing their own books for publishing! But it's just as amazing as the first!

One Night With The King by** vinkunwildflowerqueen** … currently in progress but it's worth the wait! (AU, Fiyeraba)

Another author to look out for is

**wickedozgirl**

**Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba**

and **bobthetree123**

P.P.S check out my other stories… the two of them that I have ;)

PEACE OUT LOVELYS! xoxoxo


End file.
